The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum x morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CIDZ0091’.
‘CIDZ0091’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has purple and white bicolor, daisy-type inflorescences, excellent flower production, strong growth and spreading plant habit, and very uniform flowering with response time of 8 weeks when grown under short days.
‘CIDZ0091’ originated as a naturally occurring whole plant mutation discovered among flowering plants of ‘B8040’ growing in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif., in January 2014. The parent is the proprietary unpatented breeding line ‘B8040’, and having inflorescences of a dark purple hue under usual conditions, while it is similar to ‘CIDZ0091’ in all other characteristics.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘CIDZ0091’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in April 2014 in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif.